Darkblood
by Frost-Fire146
Summary: What if the dragonborn was a race unknown to man or mer? What if he was ... half daedra? Follow Astora Fire-Stone on his adventures across Skyrim as he tries to figure out who his daedric parent is. (I don't own skyrim or any of the characters in this story)
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

"Astora, hurry up with those potatoes!" Yelled the bar woman as I was helping her restore their stock for another busy day. "Alright Hulda I'll be right there," I said with a warm smile. "How is it that you can smile like that even at the crack of dawn?" "I don't know, I always seem to be in a good mood, so I like to show it." I said setting down the potatoes. "Alright, thanks for helping me this morning. Can I do anything in return?" "Well I didn't eat anything this morning, so I guess I could get something to eat?" I said sitting down at the bar. Hulda walked into the cooking room to start some venison-vegetable soup. "I'm making soup. Do you want some?" "Sure," I said.

After I ate my soup I saw an Orc with strange armor on approach me. "Come to Fort Dawn Guard, we could use people like you." "Okay?" The Orc walked away as I began to walk around Whiterun. I soon came to the gate as I heard a large commotion . I ran to the gate as I saw vampires attacking the guards. I joined in the fight soon after. I drew my dragonbone sword. "Hey! Over here!" I yelled grabbing the attention of the vampires. They soon overtook me and I was about to die when the Orc from earlier came to my rescue. I was bleeding heavily as the Orc picked me up on his arms. "I guess I could take you thee now. Is that alright?" I nodded my head weakly. I passed out as we headed out the gates of Whiterun and to Riften, City of Thieves.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

When I woke up I saw endless stars and the twin moons gleaming at me from the canyon we were walking in. I shifted out of the Orcs arms and stood on my feet. I stumbled a little but caught myself. "We're almost to the fort can you walk the rest of the way there. I need to practice with my crossbow." "Sure I think I can make it." I continued the trek up to the large stone fort in front of me. 'Where is everyone?' I thought. I entered the fort to find the leader of the Dawnguard and a Vigilant of Stendarr. They were talking about the temple of Stendarr being attacked. "Who are you?" Isran asked. "I am Astora. I am here to join the Dawnguard." "So you have a fire your belly to kill vampires, good. What were you saying Tolan? Something about an ancient vampire relic?" "Yes we think the reason vampires are becoming more active is that they are trying to find the relic. I nodded my head as I was listening to this. "Well then were is it?" I asked. "It's at Dimhollow Crypt. I'll show you where it is on your map." He walked over to me as I held out my map. He marked Dimhollow on it and backed away. "Well then here is a crossbow and some bolts to keep the freaks from getting too close." I took the weapons and headed out.

Once I reached Dimhollow there were two vampires and a death hound inside. I shot one vampire in the chest with my dragonbone bow, which caught the attention of the others. The death hound found me and bit me on the arm. My arm froze up with the coldness seeping through it. "Owwww!" I yelled. The vampire ran over and started casting the spell that caused the disease sanguine vampiris. I didn't think I caught the disease so I moved on. I came to a more Nordic part of the crypt. It had an equal amount of draugrs and vampires for me to fight. At one point where there was a gate and a pulley, and behind the gate was a vampire and a large frostbite spider fighting. The frostbite spider was winning and the vampire soon died. I opened the gate and snuck up on the wounded spider and killed it. The next room was a large room with a dome roof.

There was a stairway going down. I looked over the edge of the railway to see that there were three vampires threatening a Vigilant of Stendarr. I snuck up behind the one named Loki as he had fallen behind to search the vigilant. I took out my dragonbone dagger and placed my hand over his mouth and sloth his throat. I caught him and dragged his body away into the shadows. The other two vampires looked up and spotted me moving Loki's body. I quickly stood up and drew my axe. The Orc vampire charged at me first. He swung his steel greatsword downward. I dodged just barley in time for him to miss. I sprung toward him axe raised. I brought my axe down on his skull with a sickening crunch. I turned toward the imperial vampire. And charged at her. She tried to run away to escape her death. I soon caught up with her and plunged my axe into her spine. She was paralyzed from the blow and I turned her over and hit her at least a dozen times in the chest. I stood up and walked towards the center of the crypt. There was a stone mechanism with a button. Wondering what the button would do I pressed it. When I pressed this button a spike shot out piercing my hand. "Agh!" I yelled. Suddenly the area around me was glowing whit a purple aura. After a little big I figured out what to do. All I had to do was push the surrounding braziers into the right place until purple fire started glowing. After I got all of the braziers pushed into place the ground moved downward forming stairs and revealing a stone monolith that was big enough for a person. I walked up to the monolith and trailed my fingers across the side of it. Suddenly the rock shifted and fell away to reveal a woman. The woman stumbled forward and stood up. I ended up staring at her and she stared at me. "What?" She asked. "Nothing ... nothing." "Who are you I don't know your name?" "I am Astora Fire-Stone, pleased to meet you Miss...?" "Serana, my name is Serana." "Ok then." "Can you take me back to my family?" I looked at her and saw she was serious. Sure, by any chance are you a ...?" "Vampire, yes, my whole family is a group of vampires." My skin paled even further than normal(I'm pretty pale so my skin is pretty much ghost color now). "What's wrong?" She asked looking at me worriedly. "Um, nothing. I just have bad experiences with vampires." I said. "Oh, ok. Then we should head out." "Yeah." We started to go to the other side of the crypt when two gargoyles burst from there stone form. I took out my axe and Serana readied an ice spike spell and took out an eleven dagger. We eventually killed them, but one of the gargoyles got my left arm pretty bad. We finally found our way out of the crypt and out into the frosty night. "We could get to Solitude by sun up. What do you say Serana?" I turned to look at the vampire who was staring at the twin moons. "Yeah that's fine the sooner I get home the better." We headed out following the map I had pulled out. We found the road heading up to Solitude and I put away the map. "So why did you come to find me?" Serana asked a questioning look in her eye. "A man named Isran sent me. He's the leader of the Dawnguard." "What's the Dawnguard?" "A group of vampire hunters." I whispered. She drew her dagger and spells and looked at me with hostility. I just continued walking down the road with my head down. We soon made it to Solitude, and just as I had predicted the sun was just coming up. "Let's rent a room at the Winking Skeever." Serana nodded her head as I paid for the room and went to our room. The room was large enough for two beds, two chests, a table, and a bookshelf. We went to sleep after I had prepared for our trip for Serana's home.

**OMG! I'm so sorry I haven't posted in forever. I'm making other stories for Ouran Highschool Host Club and the Creepypastas. Come look at those too. **


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

'Ugg' I woke up and looked at the pale Nord vampire besides me." Come on wake up," I said shaking her shoulder. "Ungh, five more minutes," she said trying to wave me off. "Oh come on it's almost sun down and your still asleep," I said rolling my eyes. "Oh fine, if you insist oh great and powerful Astora," she said chuckling to herself after slowly sitting up. "Oh be quiet. I'm going to pay for dinner," I said waving to her as I walked out the door.

I walked up to the man behind the bar. "Good afternoon, Corpulus. Can I get two plates of venison with vegetable soup and water?" I asked. "Well you and your companion sleep late," he said while turning around to prepare the food. "Well, I can't help it. We arrived here in Solitude at sunrise and my friend was tired." I said looking at the food Corpulus was bringing to me.

"Ah speak of the devil, here she is now." Corpulus said motioning behind me as Serana came toward me. "Good after noon." Serana said groggily.

"You really do need to wake up we'll be leaving soon." I said with a look of boredom on my face. "And why are you complaining? Yesterday you said you could stay here forever," she retorted. "Just eat your food so we can get moving," I said giving her a playful shove while she was sitting down. "I already packed our things so we can leave after we eat," I said with a mouthful of venison."Okay, that's fine by me," she said picking up her fork.

Soon after we ate we went back to our rooms and gathered our stuff. "Hey, Serana. Have you seen my axe?" I said looking under the bed. "Oh yeah I took it out earlier to look at it. Is this it?" She said pulling something out from under the fur blankets on her bed. "Is it made from dragon bones?" She asked taking a look at it one more time before handing it back to me. "Yeah it is. Took me a while to make it though." I said looking at my craftsmanship. I put the axe back in the belt ring it went in. "Come on we haven't got all night," I said hoisting my pack onto my shoulders.

We walked out the gates of Solitude with a small nip in the air. I looked up at the stars and tried to find the constellations. "Grr, I can never find the right constellations!" I yelled throwing my hands in the air. "Don't try to. There are too many stars anyways. I like to look at the moons." She said directing her gaze from the stars to the twin moons which were beginning to come out. "Well at least we won't have to deal with bandits," I said with a small smile. "Yeah, yesterday was the gods put every damn bandit on the road day," she said laughing. I laughed too.

We continued to walk around the mountains to the banks of Soliude. There was a thin mist covering the ground. I found a pier with an old rowboat next to it. I walked up to the boat and Serana said,"This boat will take us to my family's castle." She said getting in the boat. I got in too and began to row to Castle Volkihar.

"Well we're here," I said docking the boat and climbing out. "Do you want me to wait here? You can talk to your father while I'm out here. I don't want to be killed just yet," I said with a small smile. "Sure just hide behind that rock over there. If any other of my Father's court were to find you, you would be dead by then," she said turning to me. "Yeah that's some great advice," I said sarcasm evident in my voice. "Oh shush and hide," Serana said as she began walking up to the large aging castle.

I slowly walked behind the rock and investigated the height of it. If I were to crouch down I would of had plenty of space to hide. I quickly changed into my Thieves Guild armor and left the cowl off. I crouched down as I heard voices. "Do you smell that Stalf?" A woman's voice asked. "Yeah I do. Let's check it out." Replied a males voice.

I heard footsteps crunching on the cobblestone pavement. I held my breath to not give away my position. I heard the footsteps walk away and I sighed in relief. I slowly turned around and saw no one there. I turned back around thinking I was home free. The female vampire was right in front of me.

She grasped my neck and began to squeeze the air out of my lungs. "Well well, look at what we have here. A thief," the woman said with a malevolent smile. "What do you think we should do to him Stalf?" She asked turning to the Nord vampire. The Nord vampire put his hand on his chin thinking about what they would do to me."I think we should take him to Lord Harkon. I believe he would be interested on how this mortal found our castle." He said looking at me with a critical stare. "And I think you should at least loosen your grip a little Salonia, he'll die before we get I to the castle," he said pointing to my lessening resistance. "Oh fine. You take the fun out of everything Stalf." She said letting up on her grip a little so that my windpipe didn't feel like it was turning to ash, but I still couldn't breath.

She lifted me up a little further and with a quick motion sent me flying onto the ground and my head hit a rock. 'Oh well at least they didn't kill me. Let's see how this goes when I wake up,' I thought sadly as my vision turned to black.

* * *

**Ok so after a little creative advice from Armandhas I decides to give my characters a little more life and personality. I also added spaces in my chapter and will continue this habit for you my special Frost Wraiths. **


End file.
